Pet Shop
Introduction Pet Shop (ペット・ショップ Petto Shoppu) is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods and the Stand Master of Horus. This vicious falcon is very loyal to DIO and will do whatever it takes to protect his master and his mansion with his Ice elemental Stand. Petshop is globally regarded as tournament banned in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure due to his insane damage output, movement options, unpredictable mixups and who knows what else. Still, learning Petshop isn't easy and his playstyle varies greatly from the rest of the cast. Using Petshop is like playing an entirely new game. 'Pros & Cons' + Insanely high damage output + Very powerful mixups due to his Icicle Break special + Rules in several matchups as he is immune to some low attacks + Very good supers + Features an 8-way dash - Lowest 'health' in the game - Cannot block midair at all, and his midair roll does not have full invincibility - While his combo potential is alright, you'll most likely just stick to a single one because it's already devastating and good enough - Many attacks cause no chip damage Movelist Normals 5A - Petshop attacks with an ice spike aimed slightly downwards. Can combo into itself up to 2-3 times. 5B - Petshop attacks with a longer ice spike aimed directly straight. 5C - Petshop creates two ice spikes that hit at the same time, covering a large area in front of him. Good, all-purpose attack. 2A - Petshop stands on the ground and pokes at opponent's legs with an icicle. Hits low. Can combo into itself 2B - Petshop attacks with an ice spike aimed at roughly 45° up. Using it as an anti-air is not recommended. 2C - Petshop attacks the opponent's legs with a long icicle that knocks down. Hits low and causes hard knockdown. 'Dashing Normals' d.2C - Same as 2C but does not cause hard knockdown. Command Normals 6C/4C - Petshop grasps the opponent with his talons, hitting three times for moderate damage. 4B - Petshop does his 2B except in his 'standing' position. Weird hitbox makes this move nearly useless. Even though it has an appearance of a solid anti-air, it really isn't. 3C - Petshop hides underground just to pop-up behind the opponent right after and cross them up with a projectile attack that's fired upwards. You can combo after this move connects. 'Unique Moves' ''Frost Missiles'' - S' Petshop fires three ice shards straight forward rather quickly. Simple projectile attack. Does no chip damage. ''Guard Cancel - '''623 + A/B/C (while blocking) Petshop performs a close range version of his Ice Lance special quickly that launches the opponent away. Special Moves Ice Claw - 236 + A Petshop performs a dropkick and attacks with its claw. Quick overhead move that does moderate damage. Punishable on block. Ice Bullet - 236 + B/C Petshop covers itself in ice and tackles the opponent. Works well as an anti-air due to its fast speed and nice area coverage. Very punishable on block. Ice Lance - 214 + A/B/C Petshop creates a spear of ice from the ground at a location depending on which button is used. If you want to use this move you'll need to get used to the distance each lance covers. Startup and recovery are rather slowish, so avoid using it too much. Icicle Break - Hold and release A, B or C Negative Edge style special where after holding the button for a short while, Icicles will form on top of the stage. Releasing the button will make them quickly fall on the opponent. On top of that, this attack is an overhead. Petshop's main mixup tool which makes him such a broken character. Icicles deal massive damage, hit high and can be used easily in combos. Learning to utilize this move well in both zoning and combos will provide you the upper hand in most matchups. Frost Missiles Barrage - 41236 + S Similar to Petshop's S attack, Petshop creates six projectiles this time, each of them homing at the opponent. The startup is slightly longer compared to the regular S move, but the move itself has more use considering it can be used at any height. Does no chip damage. Death Freeze - 1/2/3+S, 236+S '''(Mash buttons after 236+S to deal damage) Petshop summons a trap made out of ice on the floor. Depending on the direction held while performing this move, the trap will appear in a different place. Once an opponent is caught in the trap, they can either be hit several times with normal moves or player can quickly perform the 236+S follow-up which summons Petshop's Stand, Horus. After that happens, mash those buttons like crazy and fill the opponent with 31 high damaging shards of ice. After you're done, the opponent will fly up, where you can follow up with a super or another move. This move is a big part of Petshop's combos and does very high damage when performed successfully. '''Supers Death Penalty - 214 + AA Petshop drops a giant ice crystal at the opponent, crushing them. Does solid damage and the move itself is an overhead. When used in combos, it can be used to cause a Stand Crash that will lead to a longer combo. Giga Frost Missiles - 236 + AA Petshop materializes numerous ice shards, hitting the opponent a total of 30 times. Unlike Petshop's other projectile moves, this attack causes chip damage. Works well as a long-range move or combo ender. Terminal Lock-On - A, A, 6, B, C Raging Demon style super where Petshop flies into the opponent. It's not an unblockable, and therefore can be blocked normally. Once this super connects, the opponent is launched into the sky. Petshop then proceeds to fire several ice shards from the foreground. It does not deal high damage but can be still used as a combo ender. Combos Basic Combos A, A Dash 2A, C B/C, 236+C B/C, 214+A C, 236+AA 3C, 2S 3C, 2S, 236+S, ABC mash, 236+AA 41236+S, Dash C, 236+AA Intermediate Combos Dash C, Dash A, A, A, A, 236+C Dash 2A, C, Dash A, A, A, A, 236+C Dash C, 2A, 236+C C [hold C, Dash A, A, A, A, Release C]*n Advanced Combos ;Dash B+C B+C, Dash A, A, A, A ... : --> Release B, Release C, Dash C, 236+AA : --> Release B, Release C, 2S, Raging Birdie A, Forward, B, C : --> Release B+C, 2S, 236+S, ABC mash, 236+AA : --> Release C, 3C, Release B, 2S, 236+S, ABC mash, 236+AA*n Hold B+C... Release B, Dash 2A+Release C, B+C B+C, Dash A, A, A, A... General Strategy Damage Petshop is all or nothing. Most of his moves to spite all of them using his stand, cause no chip damage what-so-ever, however, in contrast, can be used to start a 100% health combo should they land. You will need to master his combos to be truly effective, in this sense, as you lack damage versus defensive opponents. Flight Petshop is unique in the way that he can move as freely in the air as he can on the ground. All special and super moves can be used anywhere on the screen, and most of his normal moves do not change. Additionally, he can dash in six different directions. Use your air control to escape the opponent on larger stages. They will have great difficulty bridging the gap and bringing you down. Rushdown Petshop's unique brand of rushdown comes from always having an icicle at the ready when needed (for unblockable purposes), as well as having chainable dashing attacks. Dashing C and Dashing 2A will start the majority of your combos, as 2A links to C, which links to dashing A. The key to making it all work is in charging your B or C icicle during the initial dash attack, allowing you to back off (or continue your combo/block string) in relative safety. While this provides Petshop little in the way of a mix-up, his damage and unblockable capability will reward your efforts. Unblockable Gameplay Petshop can create icicles overhead by holding A, B or C--which hit high--and possesses numerous normal moves which hit low. This allows him to create a situation where the opponent cannot block properly by hitting from both directions at once. Many cast members have tactics like this (Polnareff, Vanilla, D'bo, etc) however, where Petshop differs is that he commits himself to nothing while charging his icicles. Since Petshop can block freely or negative edge into special moves and supers while they charge, the icicles function as deadzones for your opponent. They will never stand under an icicle because you can unblock them if they try to defend or counter them if they try to attack. This allows you to stay safe at any range simply by holding a button or two in with good positioning (or during your rush-down), to start, extend or reset combos. Additionally, since the icicles all appear in the same spot in the corner, a knockdown leads to a devastating okizeme mix-up on slow waking opponents. Recovery Petshop has both the best and the worst recovery in the game. You absolutely must take note of any situation before choosing to recover. Ground Recovery: Petshop's grounded recovery when being knocked down is *INSTANT*. Any recoverable throw, special, knockdown or the like can probably be punished with one of Petshop's supers. This is more notable in the corner, where you'll recover instantly directly in front of the opponent. Air Recovery: Petshop, as part of his character, has superior air control. However, air recovery disables all form of air control except your recovery direction. This means that air recovery will cause you to fall very slowly, while you cannot attack, defend or move in any way. In short, unless you're very sure that you can get away using it, you should never air recover. You'll be hit (and potentially comboed) for full damage. Teleport Glitch 3C "teleports" you behind your opponent and causes an attack, from which you can start a combo. This can disorient opponents in more ways than one, thanks to a silly glitch. Petshop's 3C is vulnerable before he's come out of the ground all the way until the attack ends. The glitch, therein, happens if the opponent manages to counter your teleport with a throw. Since Petshop hasn't actually appeared out of the ground yet (but can still be thrown, because he's so close to your opponent), his visibility state will not be reset to visible until he takes some additional damage, or teleports again. In short, you're invisible 'til you get smacked. This will allow you an easy combo no matter what you do, because your opponent won't know where our little feathered fiend actually is... For the most part. Matchup Strategy Abdul Abdul would be your worst match... if his 2A didn't miss against you. He has tools (stand mode 6A, DP) to take you out of the air at any height, and pokes (2C, stand mode A) that are incredibly long, combined with powerful projectiles capable out-prioritizing yours. He's quite strong both air to air (jumping B, stand mode jumping C) and can double (or even triple) jump making your flight play effectively worthless. Stay close and don't let him jump. You don't have an anti-air that's capable of reliably beating his air attacks. Thankfully, it only takes Petshop one combo to win the round, so, even with all of that, you still have a major edge. Alessi All of Alessi's normal moves will hit you normally, with the exception of 2C which will only hit you at about half of its normal range. His 63214 special in normal mode will wiff you, as it travels along the ground. If Alessi isn't in the air (his air C has high priority) or spamming 2C, you probably don't have much to worry about. Keep trying for combos and you'll probably win. Black Polnareff The majority of Anubis Polnareff's combos are started with low moves (2A, 2B), which you're immune to, so, just keep blocking high and start with your own pressure that has no such limitation. Don't attack Anubis Polnareff as he's getting up with anything except an icicle; his super has a lot of invincibility, comes out pretty quickly and it hurts quite badly. Chaka Chaka's primary hit confirm starts with a low (2A) move in either mode, neither of which hit you. Take care in ensuring that he doesn't land a jumping attack and you'll never be hit with his more damaging combos. Chaka has the best guard cancel in the game in his normal mode. Do not pressure him up close, or you'll lose half of your life bar due to Petshop's simplistic pressure strings simply being easy to GC. Devo D'bo has good air priority, but your 2B will beat anything he has from the sky. He can't hit you with any of his crouching attacks, so, he can't go for unblockable setups or any of his basic pressure. Guard cancel the puppet pressure and watch out for his throws, as those are his only options. Dio Dio is completely uneffected by your hovering; all of his attacks will hit. He can take you out of the air at any height with his knives and he possesses the air punches to lower your overall effectiveness while trying to keep away. Play against Dio defensively. There's no point trying to zone against Dio, because of his teleport being invulnerable. Guard cancel when he gets close, always keep an icicle or two out and abuse 3S/3C for punishes. Hol Horse Hol's 4C, 2C and dashing 2C variant will all miss you. Do not fly versus Hol Horse. Your life bar won't last to regret it, as he has a massive quantity of moves that hit you in the air. Instead, try to stay close to him. Bullets have no effect if the shooter is hit before you are, so, your pressure should be quite effective. If he manages to anti-air you, you're practically guaranteed to be hit by a super or special of some sort. Hol Horse & Boingo Hol and Boingo is a bit different than regular Hol. All of his projectiles are much slower, and he loses the ever-so-powerful hanged man super, in favor of Boingo's one hundred percent accurate prediction supers. His C-based moves will still miss, as they remain mostly unchanged. Your close range pressure will be much more effective here, thanks to him being so much slower. Iggy Iggy is the ground version of you. Many high attacks will miss him and Petshop can accidentally dash over his head. His best (stand off) poke is his 2A, which won't hit you, so you don't have to worry about his pressure. In stand mode, he's as safe as you are in the air so poke him down with 41236+S projectiles as well as icicles, then use ground pressure. Joseph Joseph is another character who really lacks many options. He has a good poke in the way of Overdrive, however, that doesn't matter against Petshop. Joseph is simply too slow to keep up with you. Score a couple of hits on him and fly away. When he jumps toward you, use your evasion move (all three attacks) to go through him, then back dash to the other side of the screen. Repeat until the player quits. Jotaro Jotaro is a solid contender who can give Petshop a run for his money. *ALL* of Jotaro's attacks, including his low moves, can hit Petshop as if he weren't even floating. In his normal mode, keep a little bit of distance then punish him when he uses special moves with 3C/3S into a combo. In stand mode, do not fly against Jotaro. He has gigantic air moves and can double jump, making your airborne effectiveness virtually nil. Instead, try to pressure with dash 2A, C and dash C, as an icicle loop started will stand crush him on the second rep. Kakyoin Kakyoin's claim to fame is his safe gameplay using option select throws with his whiff cancelable anti-air quality C, in addition to his 50/50 okizeme game with webs. He can not hit you with his 2A, 3B or 463214+C wrap, but all of his other moves remain unaffected. Play offensively versus Kakyoin. He'll have slight trouble hitting you from the air, because your small hitbox with 2B allows you to take out his normal jump-ins, unlike most of the cast. Keep away games aren't recommended, as Kakyoin can set up the field with webs and has a rather fast dash, with a good roll, to bridge the gap. Khan Khan can't do anything to you. His only real combo requires low jabs to link, which don't hit Petshop. Just apply a little bit of pressure and the match should be over quickly. Mariah Mariah is going to try to build magnetism and throw a mess of projectiles. Avoid getting close except to throw/combo and instead opt to flood the screen with icicles S and 41236+S. If Mariah gets over Lv5 Magnetism, be careful. You don't have a reliable way to cut down the wires, so you'll have to rely on preventing her from getting them out consistently, even if it means eating the knife. Midler Midler can't hit with 2A, 3B and 2C in normal mode, limiting her combo and poking options. She can, however, hit you low with 4B. As such, she'll probably try to zone you with cars and harpoons. Be forewarned that her motor show 50/50 game will work on Petshop as well as anybody else, and will do quite a bit of damage. Stay close if possible, as she has the least options there with the majority of her comboable normal moves unable to hit. New Kakyoin New Kakyoin loses Kakyoin's safe C option select, his ability to place webs in normal mode and his webs now have a launch property making them less useful. Otherwise, the game plays out similarly. His 2A, 3B and 214+A/B/C wrap will whiff. Keep up offensive pressure and avoid crouching so that he can't wrap you or 2A into his more damaging combos. His web 50/50 okizeme is even more effective than before due to some deceptive changes in his stand normals, so be careful if you happen to be knocked down. Petshop You can't hit Petshop low with any of your moves. Additionally, he's small and fast, so you'll hardly be able to zone him with projectiles. Effectively, you're your own worst match. Polnareff Polnareff can hit you with his 2A, but his 2B in both modes and his 2C in normal mode will miss. A good player can adjust his combo strings accordingly, but it will be difficult for Polnareff to land a powerful combo. You don't want to be in the air against Polnareff; his close-range anti-air gameplay is the strongest in the game. Stick to dash 2A, C or dash C pressure with your icicles up. Rubber Soul Rubber Soul's 2A can hit you, but his Rubber Wrap can not. As such, he cannot land a damaging combo on you unless you're crouching. Take special care not to eat his counter special, as the super that will follow it is especially damaging on Petshop. Flight is not recommended versus Rubber Soul, as he has some of the best anti-air gameplay out of the entire cast. Shadow Dio Shadow Dio's 2A can hit you, and as such, all of his normal combos and most of his pressure functions normally. The physical portion of his 3C attacks will miss, however, so his rushdown isn't quite as effective. Play at mid range and don't let him land a jab to start his infinite. Your gameplay and his are very similar, so there should be plenty of openings to attack, because you're faster in every way. Vanilla Ice Another strong opponent, Vanilla Ice is generally a dominant character, however, his inability to hit you with his normal mode 2A severely limits his options. Without being able to use 2A, Vanilla is probably going to try playing against you in stand mode. Keep yourself safe with projectiles and icicles, as Vanilla's stand pokes will beat most of your combo starters. If Vanilla starts using the orbs, an overhead super or two should serve to intimidate him into using a new strategy. Do not fly against Vanilla Ice. His airborne mobility (thanks to his double jump and multiple air dashes) is nearly as good as yours. He's faster horizontally, but much slower vertically. That said, you can abuse this fact by making him block a move of yours while he's in mid air--your stand projectiles are good--and for doing so, he'll start floating backward at a snail's pace to the back of the screen. If you're close, you can keep spamming and keep him bouncing up and down in block animation indefinitely until he eats the hit. Young Joseph Young Joseph is effectively the same as regular Joseph, with the addition of the bolas giving him a fast option from the air. He can dominate you from both sides on the ground if you let him have time to set anything up. Try to do a bit of damage, then run the clock out by evading in the air. If you're close to the ground, when you see Joseph using the bolas, 3C into 2S, 236+S for a major chunk of free damage. That said, he has the coke bottle as an anti-air attack (albeit a poor one), but it won't hit you at maximum flight height so your keep away game shouldn't be hindered. References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKXO4MaZp3o http://wiki.standcrash.com/index.php?title=Petshop Category:Characters